Rich and Poor- Two Different Worlds Two Different Happinesses- Meet
by STRANG3STWRIT3RINandOUT01
Summary: Mikan is a girl from a very poor family, yet she is so naïve that she doesn't realize how poor she is. Natsume is a rich boy who gets everything he wants, when he wants it. What happens though, when these two meet? What happens when Natsume wants a GIRL, and he isn't getting it? Well, let's just say TOTAL RAGE occurs. Other characters: Youichi and OCs. NOT MUCH HXR LOVE!-!-!


**Summary: Natsume is a rich dude that gets EVERYTHING he wants, when he wants it, as he wants it.**

**But what happens when he wants a GIRL and can't get her?**

**Well, let's just say that it's total rage.**

**And it just happens that EVERYTHING is going against him because the girl he likes...**

**Is Mikan Sakura, a very poor girl. She can't afford lunch or breakfast, and her dinner is only rice. She has a shed for a house, and everything inside it was homemade by forests that they had to cut with a knife they made.**

**In other words, anything they have, besides food, was homemade, not bought.**

**Because they don't have the money to buy it.**

**Even the knife was only a bark of tree they were able to prick off.**

**Anything they have, except food, can always be traced back to their bare hands.**

**Mikan has a big family, so they all work.**

**But it's still not enough.**

**She's sixteen, the oldest of her family.**

**They're extremely poor, and Mikan doesn't even realize.**

**But what happens when she gets poorer...**

**By going where they could only dream of-**

**Alice Academy.**

Mikan's P.O.V.

Hello, my name's Mikan Sakura, and I'm sixteen years old!-! I'm a bit poor, but that's okay!-! After all, I've got a great family, and I got my daily needs!-!

Right now, I'm eating dinner with my great family!-!

We all have powers, by the way.

Youichi at age five. He has a really scary power!-!

For five hours of his day, he's dis-attached from the family, but that's alright. It's just his job.

My mom, Yuka, at age forty. She has the SECI Power, she tells us. That stands for Stealing Copy Insert, and I always forget what the E stands for...

But anyway, then there's my father!-! His name is Shiki, and he's fifty years old!-!

Or is he forty-five?

I always forget...

B-But anyway, I also have a little sister named Saci!-! She's seven years old. Ghost Manipulation Power. She has a job at a diner.

Then there's Yuki at age ten. She has the Emotion Manipulation Power.

And then there's Shika at age twelve. She has the Ghost Manipulation Power.

Then there's Youichi's twin, but she's always sick. Her name is Youcha, and she has Youichi's power.

Supposedly, my grandfather had the Ghost Manipulation Power, and that's why we have so many people in our family having that power.

Oh, right, I didn't say Youichi's power, did I? It's Evil Soul Power. He can control evil souls.

"Onee-chan," Youichi tugged on my shirt.

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"I want Howallon."

"Youichi, we can't have Howallon. Maybe if we get accepted by Alice Academy, or when you get older, but not right now, I'm sorry." Tears bubbled in his eyes, and I gasped. I picked him up and rocked him in my arms. "Shh, shh," I cooed at him, and he soon fell asleep. "Whew."

"Mikan-chan," my mother said worriedly, and I smiled at her.

"It's fine."

"But-" she started, but Father interrupted her.

"Yuka, many families have an older sister taking care of the younger kids." She bit her lip but nodded.

Mom is very sensitive when it comes to our poorness.

Dad is a doctor, but he's a small doctor.

That's why he doesn't get much income.

And neither does Mom- she's a small daycare teacher.

If they weren't small-time things, we'd be middle-class, but as I said before, it's okay this way!-!

We're a normal family, having dinner and a house.

We don't have the daily snacks called breakfast and lunch, and our house is a shed, but again, it's okay!-!

I'm happy, and so is everyone else.

Well, except for Mom. She worries too much. But Daddy makes her happy, so it's okay.

And sometimes, Youichi cries for Howallon, but it's okay since it's not THAT often.

And Yocha, even though she's sick, is very happy, too.

Because of our family.

"Onee-chan," I heard a weak voice and turned to see desperate, pink eyes.

"What is it, Yocha?"

"Can you hold me, too?"

"Sure, one second," I got up from the table and set Youichi carefully in his cradle. I then returned to my seat and picked up Youcha. I rocked the coughing girl back and forth until she fell asleep.

I then resumed eating my rice.

Natsume's P.O.V.

It was a normal day as usual.

I was walking with Ruka by my side, to my dorm.

I always get what I want.

I have a perfect life.

The only thing I DON'T have is a girl, but I haven't found anyone worthy just yet.

When I do though, obviously, she'd be at my feet, as if a slave.

She'd beg me for sex and stuff like that.

I am, after all, extremely hot. Every single girl loves me.

I even have a fan club.

I am absolutely amazing.

"Natsume, today at five, I'll be with Hotaru."

"Alright."

I had my usual smirking sneer.

Who couldn't have it on when everyone is at their feet?

Hotaru Imai is Ruka's girlfriend.

Ruka is my best friend.

"And supposedly, tomorrow, we're getting a new student. A whole family who's been in the woods for years escaped the Academy. That's why a lot of different classes are getting new students."

"Hn," my smirk faded into a dissatisfied frown, "Irrelevant."

"Supposedly, they have a rare alice, the new girl in our class. And she's getting Rank of No Star. And one of her younger brothers is going into DA. I thought maybe you'd want to know."

"... What about the boy?"

"His name is Youichi," he said, and my eye twitched.

Youichi...?

"Is their last name Sakura?" I asked quickly.

"Huh? How did you know?"

"I know that boy- Youichi. He comes to my mansion for five hours. He always talks about his bigger sister- Mikan. He's quite fond of her. He seriously can't talk about much else, besides Howallon. He always steals it from my stash, too. But then he doesn't care if he's caught. Either he takes it right in front of me or takes it and then eats it in front of me. He also always murmurs about how good it is. Not easy to miss that he's eating my stash." Ruka was obviously amazed and surprised.

"He steals from your stash? Does he know who you are?!"

"Yes, he does. I've told him millions of times. Well, actually, he might not know. He doesn't seem to understand. He doesn't really care that I'm famous. Don't know why."

"Huh..."

"So what about Youichi? He's coming into Elementary A class, right? What else, besides what you've told me? What Star Rank?"

"Supposedly, he's gonna get One Star."

I snarled under my breath, "I'll deal with that..."

"... And um, basically, he's gonna be pared with Saki, a shy girl."

"Tch! I'll be his da** partner."

"... Okay. And um, I think that's all I know right now."

"Alright, change of plans- we're going to the ESP."

"Okay..."

And after that, I convinced- easily -for Youichi to be Three Star with me as his partner.

Mikan's P.O.V.

After dinner, when we were all going into bed, someone knocked on the door.

Hm? Who could that be? Not many people come by here.

I got my spear, thinking it was an animal and walked carefully toward our door. I creaked it open quickly and hit!

"OWWWWWWWW!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!" I heard and opened my eyes. I looked and saw a blonde-haired man clutching his head.

"O-Oh, sorry, I thought you were an animal..." Two men in black suits and dark sunglasses went in front of him.

... Why do they need sunglasses? It's dark already...

"Onee-chan?" I heard a cute little voice and turned my head to see Youichi rubbing his eye sleepily, dragging his blanky behind him.

"You-chan, tell Mom and Dad that we have three visitors," I instructed.

"Okay~" he said sleepily, turning away to walk to Mom and Dad.

"So what do you need, sirs?"

"Uno, Mi-Mikan Sakura, I presume?" the blonde-haired man straightened himself and took his hand off his head, revealing a giant red bump that I cringed at.

"Yes, I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's fine!-!" he smiled, clapping his hands together.

Hm? That was a quick recovery.

"Mikan Sakura, we have been notified that you and your family have what we call Alices. Here's the list of the people- you, Mikan Sakura; Youichi Sakura; Youcha Sakura; Yuki Sakura; Shika Sakura; and Saci Sakura. The said people are to come with us to Alice Academy."

"WHAAAAT?!-!-!-!" I shrieked.

A-A-A-A-ALICE ACADEMY?!-!-!-!

Youichi came running, "What's wrong, Onee-chan?!-" I picked him up and swirled him around.

"We're going to Alice Academy!-!-!" I cried.

"Really?!-!" he asked, excited.

"Yes!-!-!" I exclaimed.

That was where all our lives changed.

This is where our Alice Journey, along with our Supernatural Journey, began.

And so many things we thought impossible...

Became possible.

And then...

It became 'I'M possible.'

**me: A quote from someone I forgot that I borrowed. I don't own it, but I did KIND OF switch it up a bit in my story. The quote is:**

**" Nothing is impossible. The word itself says 'I'm possible!-!' "**


End file.
